Sorrow
by Shadow R-B
Summary: Lucario's depressed, so a certain angel decides to help him... Oneshot. It's only a friendship fic, nothing like THAT, and the Lucario here is the one from the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. It's the same one. FIRST SSBB FIC! YAY!


Sorrow

Pat: My first SSBB fanfic! Hope its okay…

Lucario sighed. He missed someone. That someone had been the only person he had trusted, and now... Now, he was gone….  
Dead.  
Sighing again, Lucario stared up at the midnight sky. It was beautiful. Stars scattered around the sky in a quite nice formation. It almost formed an image...  
"Master..."

"Ah! I'm so tired!" An angel sighed, walking into the forest. "But I can't miss tonight! It's my favorite time of the year!" The angel, known amongst others as Pit, giggled, feeling giddy. It was the one night that was special to him in a most peculiar way. It was the anniversary of the day Medusa had been defeated, freeing every angel, Pit included, from misery. It was bright out in the moonlight. Stars scattered, forming a unique picture... One that a certain jackal-like creature stared at intently, eyes watery. It surprised Pit greatly. He hadn't expected anyone being here, as it was a well hidden spot, one that rarely any took interest in, mind the few full of curiosity.  
"Hello?" Pit called out, looking hopefully at the wolf. Since he was new here, he didn't really know anybody here, other than the legendary brawlers.  
The creature immediately defended, the shield around it slowly shrinking.  
"Hey, don't worry! I won't hurt you."  
Silence greeted him.  
"You know," Pit started, staring at the now-marble-sized shield, "Red -you know, that Pokemon trainer? - Once told me that if you hold up your shield for too long-"  
DOING!  
"-that'll happen."  
The jackal groaned, trying to stay on its feet, having a hard time doing so with a concussion, courtesy of his now-shattered shield attack. Pit warily held onto the Pokemon, trying to help steady him. After a while, Lucario gained his balance, standing up cautiously. Like Pit, Lucario was also a newcomer, used to fighting, yet not knowing a thing about brawling, or the brawlers already there. "Thanks..." Lucario muttered under his breath, enough for the angel to hear. "No problem! I'm Pit!" The cherub smiled brightly, extending a hand out towards Lucario. "And you? What's your name?" Lucario pondered on why this human was helping him, at the same time, sensing something... Strange with this character. After a quick glance at the angel's smiling face, deeming he was kind enough, Lucario accepted the outstretched hand, shaking it gently. "I am known as Lucario, the Aura Pokemon." Pit startled. "You're a Pokemon? But you're almost as tall as me! And you seem really intelligent, too! I don't mean to say others are stupid; they're just not as bright as others. Uh, I mean, I don't mean the others aren't smart, or anything, but I just...-Sigh- And there I go, sticking my foot in my mouth. I should really stop talking." Lucario nodded, looking a bit confused. Pit shrugged it off.  
"So, what were you doing out here, anyway? Not many people, let alone animals, come here. It depresses me, really." Lucario nodded again, his eyes, unknown to him, watering. Pit seemed a bit panicked at this.  
"D-did I ask something bad?" The angel asked timidly, wings raised a bit. Lucario shook his head. "No. I was just thinking... About better times... Ones I'd like to spend..." _With Master_, Lucario finished the thought, looking up at the sky. Pit nodded, also looking up. "I understand. Separation from ones we love... It's painful." Lucario nodded, tears streaming down his face, again, the wolf never noticing it. "Master was a kindly soul... Loyal to us all until the end..." Lucario sighed, ears drooping, walking away from the angel. "Uh... Hey! Wait up!" Pit cried, flying over towards the jackal, surprising him, until he saw Pit's wings. _That's why I felt a strange aura emanated from him! _Lucario thought, tears still streaming down his face. "Hey, are you all right?" Pit asked, noting the tears. Lucario just squeezing his eyes shut, clutching at his chest, before falling to his knees, full-out sobbing. Pit embraced the saddened jackal, rubbing his back, Lucario's face resting on the other's chest. "He... He sacrificed himself for us... For Lady Rin, for the kingdom... And me... Why? He could have decided to go against it! He could have lived, or at least let me help him, not... Not just stuck in a stupid sealing staff, unable to do anything at all!" Lucario cried, Pit comforting him still. "I know what it's like to lose loved ones... They die, protecting you, one way or another." Pit started, Lucario listening intently. "But the thing to remember... It is the time you spent with them, their personality, qualities... What they were like, beginning to end. Memories may not last long, but you must cherish them whilst they last. Don't ponder the 'What ifs', the 'Buts'. Remember their quirks, their goals, what they had done, and try to honor their memories and goals in life by living each day to the fullest. Then, and only then, will you truly be happy." Pit finished, smiling at the jackal, who was close to falling asleep. Nodding, Lucario looked up at angel, ruby eyes staring at cerulean ones. "Thanks... So much..." Ruby eyes closed, the other fast asleep. Pit smiled. "'Night, Lucario,"

4 months later...

"Pit!"  
Pit started, turning towards the direction of the smiling jackal. "I want you to know... That what you said to me was so true, on so many aspects, and, it helped me a lot. So," Lucario looked straight at Pit, face pink. "What I'm trying to say, is um... Well, I, um... You can tell I was never good at apologizes or thank-you's, can'1 you?" Pit smiled. "You're welcome." Lucario sighed in relief, smiling as well.  
And that is how Pit and Lucario came to be the best of friends.

Pat: Fluffy friendship fic, sure, but it was okay, right? Please review!


End file.
